


Parenthood

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s06e14 Growing Pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Dr. Maheswaran has quite a lot of words for Greg after Steven's checkup.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Parenthood

“What the  _ Hell,  _ Greg?” Dr. Maheswaran swore the second she and the former rock star were alone. They were in her office now, as Steven waited outside.

“Excuse me?” Greg asked, legitimately confused.

“Do you know how many healed fractures your son has?”

“...No.”

“Nearly every bone in his body, at some point or another! Do you even know when  _ half _ of them occurred?”

“No, but you said they healed instantly, right?”

_ “Yes,  _ but you still should have taken him here sooner. Regular checkups, Greg! Have you heard of them?”

“He’s half-Gem! I didn’t know what to do, how the hospital would treat him—”

“What if the injuries didn’t heal?” Priyanka asked, her words cutting like a knife. “He could still have been seriously hurt without even feeling it. What would you have done then? Oh right, you don’t even  _ live  _ with him!”

Greg’s brow furrowed. “Don’t you judge me. I did what I thought was right for my son.”

“Explain to me, then, how a father is excused from not watching over his son,” Priyanka said, sitting down behind her desk, her voice now cold. “Leaving him with people who not only left him  _ alone  _ for days on end, but also had emotional issues that he was then subjected to!” 

She took a breath, and relaxed her stance. “I understand the Gems were ultimately excellent guardians for Steven, but from what Steven’s told me, you really should have been there with him. Every day, too, not just whenever he  _ felt like  _ seeing you. Kids don’t tell their parents everything, after all.”

Greg sat down in front of her and sighed, placing his hands to his head. After taking a deep breath, he lifted his head back up. “Look, after Steven was born, I was determined to give him the life I never got to have. My parents were so  _ strict.  _ So  _ controlling.  _ I decided to give him all the freedom he could ever want.”

“Parents shouldn’t give their children everything they want, Greg.” She paused. “You don’t want to be  _ too  _ restrictive, but that’s what I had to learn with Connie. It’s a  _ balance,  _ Greg. When was the last time Steven was punished?”

Greg thought for several, long seconds. “Remember when he and Connie ran away from that restaurant we went to?”

_ “Jesus Christ, Greg!”  _ Priyanka snapped, standing up out of her chair. “That was four years ago!”

“I didn’t think there was anything else worth punishing him for!” 

“Did you at least give him boundaries? Tell him he couldn’t do things sometimes?” Greg didn’t say anything. “What was his  _ diet,  _ Greg? Did you at least tell him to eat food he didn’t like? Make sure he ate his vegetables?”

“Honestly, I kinda let Pearl handle most of that.”

“And does Pearl even  _ eat food?” _

“...She likes pie.”

_ “GREG.” _

“I’m not a very authoritative guy! Heck, that one time he got grounded was Garnet’s doing anyway. I only went along with it...so you guys wouldn’t see me as irresponsible.”

Priyanka looked at Greg for a long time, as he slumped back in the chair, fiddling his fingers. “Steven needs direction, Greg. By rarely being told what to do, I fear he doesn’t know what to do  _ at all  _ when he can’t get what he wants _.”  _ She sighed, and sat back down. “But… I realize there’s no use in dragging up the past. That’s not productive. We need to focus on how to help Steven  _ now.” _

“I’ll stay with him tonight. See what I can do to cheer him up, y’know?”

“Good. He should also be seeing a therapist. I can recommend a good one.”

“Is it that bad?” Greg asked.

“Greg, your son spent most of his adolescence either fearing for his life or witnessing his loved ones suffering. I assure you, as a doctor,  _ it is that bad. _ ”

Greg gulped, then nodded. “Understood, doc.”

“One more thing,” Priyanka said as Greg started to get up. “Steven  _ is  _ a minor.”

“...What are you saying?”

“There are procedures, Greg. I can’t control them.”

“Wait, procedures? Doc, what do you mean?”

“When a minor is brought in with unexplained injuries, state law dictates that it has to be reported to Child Services. I can offer as much context as I can, but once it goes to them...it goes to them. You do understand, do you?”

Greg felt like his heart stopped for a good five seconds as he processed those words. ‘They...they wouldn’t…”

“With the way the government handles Gem-related incidents, I wouldn’t be surprised if the case was quietly dropped. So you shouldn’t worry too much.  _ But  _ I want to remind you that we wouldn’t be here if you had paid more attention to your son. You can fix that, but you  _ have _ to put in the effort, Greg.”

“I know, I will,” Greg nodded, extending his arm out to Priyanka for a shake. “Thank you… I needed to hear that, I think.”

“Glad to hear it,” Priyanka said as she shook his hand.

Greg walked out of her office, meeting Steven in the van outside. He was quiet, and so was the drive home. As they walked up to Steven’s room, Greg thought to himself about what he could do to help him. He thought of how he had to find himself, all those years back. Maybe giving Steven a look at his father’s soul-searching journey would inspire him...

It was the best idea he had, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for the end! *sobs*


End file.
